powerrangerscentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Power Rangers: Operation Overdrive
Power Rangers Operation Overdrive known also as "PROO" is the fifteenth season of Power Rangers. It will also air on ABC Kids starting on March 3, 2007. It is based on the 2006 Super Sentai series, GoGo Sentai Boukenger. Power Rangers Operation Overdrive celebrates the anniversary of 15 years of Power Rangers, while Boukenger celebrated 30 years of Sentai. Plot Many years ago, two brothers named Flurious and Moltor try to steal a legendary crown known as the Corona Aurora and are imprisoned throughout the galaxy. Sentinel Knight scatters the crown and its jewels on the planet Earth in hopes of preventing it from falling into the wrong hands. In the present day, world renowned explorer Andrew Hartford uncovers the crown, which frees Flurious and Moltor from their imprisonment. Andrew recruits four elite teenagers to become Power Rangers and stop the Corona Aurora from falling into the wrong hands. Although Hartford is originally opposed to it, his son Mack becomes the fifth team member - the Red Ranger. The Power Rangers search ancient civilizations and all over the world to uncover the first jewel which was once used by Neptune - King of Atlantis. In the process, they encounter the illustrious Miratrix, who is determined to find the jewels and free her master Kamdor. While searching for the Toru Diamond, the Rangers encounter an alien named Tyzonn. Tyzonn came to Earth from the planet Mercuria to stop the evil Fearcats who are intent on releasing their army which had been previously imprisoned in a mirror world. After the loss of his fiancé Vella's apparent demise, Tyzonn is reluctant, but is eventually convinced to join Operation Overdrive as the Mercury Ranger. Together, the Rangers encounter Thor and Loki, two of the Greek gods. Their involvement leads to the discovery of the Blue Sapphire, which is stolen by Kamdor and Miratrix. When Thrax, son of Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa escapes imprisonment from the Sentinel Knight, he recruits Flurious, Moltor, Kamdor, Miratrix, and the Fearcats to form an evil alliance and destroy the Rangers' connection to the Universal Morphing Grid. The Rangers must go on a quest to seek out the legendary sword Excelsior which is capable of restoring their powers and the Sentinel Knight. With the help of five former Power Rangers – Adam Park-the Black Power Ranger, Xander Bly-the Green Mystic Ranger, Bridge Carson-the S.P.D. Red Ranger, Kira Ford-the Yellow Dino Ranger and Tori Hanson-the Blue Wind Ranger, the Power Rangers unite and take down Thrax, which breaks apart the evil alliance. After the Rangers encounter a virus, Mack makes a startling discovery about himself. Realizing that he is an android, Mack begins to question his very existence, but he still pulls through for his friends by merging with the Sentinel Knight to become the Red Sentinel Ranger. Meanwhile, when another Fearcat named Crazar shows up, Tyzonn discovers that Vella is still alive. Also the Rangers uncover the Star of Isis, the fourth jewel of the Corona Aurora. The Octavian Chalice holds the power to uncover the final jewel to the crown. In an ultimate struggle for it, the Fearcats are destroyed for good and so is Kamdor, but not before imprisoning Miratrix inside a gem for eternity. Flurious destroys Moltor and steals the crown and gets his hands on the jewels as well. Now with the power of the Corona Aurora at his disposal, Flurious freezes all of San Angelas. In a desperate attempt to save the world, Mack sacrifices himself to destroy Flurious once and for all. The Sentinel Knight appears and uses the Corona Aurora to bring Mack back to life. As Mack awakens, he realizes that thanks to the crown, he is now human. Thanks to Norg, Tyzonn is reunited with Vella and the Power Rangers move on with their lives now that they have saved the world from evil. Rangers Retro Rangers Allies * Andrew Hartford * Spencer * Sentinel Knight * Alpha 6 Villains * Flurious ** Norg ** Chillers * Moltor ** Lava Lizards * Kamdor ** Miratrix * The Fearcats ** Mig ** Benglo ** Cheetar ** Crazar * Thrax Monsters * Flurious' Monsters ** Temple Monster ** Evil Robot * Moltor's Monsters ** Giant Sea Creature ** Weather Machine Monster ** Valcon ** Beast Robot ** Dragonizer ** Scaletex ** Tyzonn Monster ** Bullox ** Lavadactyls ** Blothgaar ** Cybernetic Rex ** Magmador * Kamdor's Monsters ** Ultreg ** Bombardo ** Big Mouth Monster ** Camera Monster ** Amplifier Monster ** Hat Monster ** Sextant Monster ** Datun ** Garbage Monster ** Golem Monster ** Statue Monster ** Kunoichi Monster ** Prince Monster * Fearcats' Monsters ** Jet Robot ** Commando Robot ** Centurion Robot ** Agrios * Thrax's Monster ** Vulturus Arsenal DriveMax Zords Artifacts Episodes # Kick Into Overdrive, Part 1 # Kick Into Overdirve, Part 2 # The Underwater World # Heart of Blue # Weather or Not # Pirate in Pink # At All Cost # Both Sides Now # Follow the Ranger # Lights, Camera, DAX # Face to Face, Part 1 # Face to Face, Part 2 # Man of Mercury, Part 1 # Man of Mercury, Part 2 # Behind the Scenes # Just Like Me # It's Hammer Time # Out of Luck # One Gets Away # Once a Ranger, Part 1 # Once a Ranger, Part 2 # One Fine Day # Ronny on Empty, Part 1 # Ronny on Empty, Part 2 # Things Not Said # Red Ranger Unplugged # Home and Away, Part 1 # Home and Away, Part 2 # Way Back When # Two Fallen Foes # Nothing to Lose # Crown and Punishment